Welcome Home
by spamano5eva
Summary: Gabriel watched as his brother, who had been so full of light and love, held him close, his own sword embedded in Gabriel's chest, he thought he saw a flicker of regret in Lucifer's eyes before everything faded to black, the pain dulling and washing over him in waves. Gabriel died. Gabriel lived. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT (Hinted Sabriel)


_Okay, so this is my first Supernatural fic and I really enjoyed writing it, I'm keeping it as a one-shot for now but I might add to it later on if people like it. There's a hint of Sabriel at the end, mainly because I'm in love with this pairing right now, but if it's not your cup of tea don't worry!_

_I don't own Supernatural, I'm only playing with someone else's toys _

* * *

Gabriel had only stood against his elder brothers twice.

The first time had been the day that Lucifer fell, Gabriel had begged, pleaded with Michael and their father not to cast his favourite brother out, he had been ready to fight then, to throw it all away for the sake of Lucifer. But Lucifer had stopped him, he had looked Gabriel in the eye and told him to follow orders, obey their father. And he had.

Now Gabriel watched as that same brother, who had been so full of light and love, held him close, his own sword embedded in Gabriel's chest, he thought he saw a flicker of regret in Lucifer's eyes before everything faded to black, the pain dulling and washing over him in waves.

Gabriel died. 

Gabriel lived.

He opened his eyes, staring up at a dark sky dusted with starts, his breath fogging in the cool night air, this wasn't right, he thought, he had died, he remembered the blackness, the emptiness, he had been resigned to his fate.

He sat up slowly, gasping as his chest screamed in pain, he lifted his shirt with a shaking hand, hissing in surprise at the large scar decorating his previously flawless skin. He traced it with his forefinger, swallowing past the lump in his throat, it had been real, he had died, and now…now he was back.

It took several minutes for the archangel to get to his feet, at least, he assumed he was still an archangel, he could feel his grace, deep inside but every time he tried to reach for it his head spun and his knees threatened to buckle. He needed help, and there was only one place where he thought he might find it "Those chuckleheads'd better still be alive…" he grumbled as he staggered towards the distant lights of a gas station. 

It took Gabriel a month, a month of hitchhiking, painstaking research and more than one wild goose chase, but here he was, standing in front of a run-down motel, road dust sticking to his skin and clothes as he stared at the parking lot, the sight of the immaculate 1967 Chevrolet Impala nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He stood there for a long moment, taking deep breaths to calm the butterflies in his stomach, unsure of the welcome awaiting him before he strode into the motel reception, fixing his most charming grin to his face. 

Five minutes later and he had, not only, the room number of the brothers Winchester, but also the phone number of the motel receptionist, which he threw in the bin as soon as he was out of sight.

The butterflies were worse now as he stood outside the door of room 726, his fist raised to knock, and he nearly turned and ran, but the sound of voices drifting faintly through the wood stopped him, he took a breath and knocked loudly.

Almost immediately the voices cut off and Gabriel shifted as he waited for the door to open, it did, albeit slowly, and Gabriel lifted his gaze to meet the startled green eyes of Sam Winchester.

"Hey there kiddo…" he began, his voice cracking "long time no see…", he heard Dean in the background, calling out questions, demanding answers, but in that moment his world had shrunk to a bubble containing just Sam and Gabriel, eyes locked on each other's faces.

Tentatively, as though afraid that he would disappear, Sam lifted a hand to touch Gabriel's shoulder, taking an unsteady breath as his fingers met solid flesh "Gabriel…" he whispered softly and pulled the archangel into a bone crushing hug "Welcome home".

Gabriel's eyes widened at the unexpected embrace, but he soon relaxed, melting into the taller man's arms as tears ran unchecked down his cheeks "Yeah…" he smiled against Sam's chest "it's good to be back…". 

* * *

_So that's it... what do you think? I really hope you enjoyed it, let me know if there's anything I can improve on.  
Reviewers get cookies :3_


End file.
